callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
V-2 Rocket Site/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Evans. Ref Maps. 1/50,000 Sheets 14/F1, 31/F2 To: 3 Troop, 2 SAS It seems that some yanks discovered a resupply schedule for a INTENTION resupply schedule for a mobile V2 unit called Batterie #445. Now '' ''SOE wants us to take it out. 1. Objectives a) To locate and destroy a V2 mobile launch site in the vicinity of Burgsteinfurt, in northwest Germany. b) To eliminate anti-aircraft defenses interfering with Allied efforts to locate additional launch convoys. INFORMATION 2. Enemy a) Static defenses in area of operations. Unknown. Past reports from Dutch Resistance operating near similar sites in The Hague indicate the presence of up to five platoons in a mobile V2 convoy. b) State of alertness. First launches in September 1944; since been fired at London Allied efforts to locate and destroy mobile V2 convoys have consistently met with failure due to poor weather and frequent enemy relocation. The enemy is not likely to repeat an attack. METHOD 3. Outline Sgt. Waters and I will take care of the AA guns first, the others '' ''will lay mines on the road near the assembly area a) Insertion will be by parachute at 0200, roughly 12-18 miles to the north of the target area. b) Intercept the resupply convoy and destroy any anti-aircraft positions en route. c) Reassemble and coordinate an attack on the launch area. d) Exfiltrate to prearranged contact near the Dutch-German border. :: Map ref 335962, 0700 hrs V-2 Rocket Site Burgsteinfurt, Germany February 2, 1945 1600 hrs Evans and Waters are in a snowy forest. Waters: 'All right Evans, we'll head east, destroying any targets of opportunity. Then, we'll meet up with the rest of the squad as planned. You take point. I'll provide support with the Bren gun. ''Both men begin moving out through the forest. After fighting through German soldiers, they reach a flak gun. 'Waters: '''Evans - we need to blow up that Flak gun! Go! ''Evans sets a timed explosive on the flak gun, which detonates and destroys it. They keep moving and reach the second flak gun. '''Waters: '''Evans - we need to blow up that Flak gun! Go! ''Evans sets a timed explosive on the flak gun, which detonates and destroys it. '' '''Waters: Good show, Evans! Bloody decent work. You may have just found a career! They move through the forest and find two trucks with German soldiers inside. The trucks explode and any survivors and taken out by emerging British soldiers. Waters and Evans go to speak with them. 'Waters: '''Hello boys, smashing good use of mines. No time to chat - we'll be moving north to find those V-2s now. All right then, move it! Move along! ''Evans and Waters begin moving north, and eventually find 33 V-2 rockets defended by German infantry. 'Waters: '''Evans, we don't have enough explosives to detonate these V-2s completely. We'll need to get them fully fueled first, so they can blow their own arses up. Go find the controls in those bunkers and get those V-2s fueled! ''Evans enters the underground bunkers and searches for controls for the V-2s. He eventually finds the switch that fuels the rockets. He pulls it and heads back upground. 'Waters: '''Good, now place your bombs on them. ''Evans sets 3 detonated explosives on each rocket, destroying each. 'Waters: '''Brilliant! Out through the north bunker, quickly! ''Evans and Waters begin moving through the north bunker. The level ends.